Vivendo na Eternidade
by izis carolina
Summary: Desde que me mudei para Forks e encontrei o livro do meu avô, nada mais foi igual na minha vida. Desvendar os segredos daquele livro foi fascinante, mas eu não tinha noção de como minha vida correria perigo depois disto. - Fanfic de minha autoria.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Desde que me mudei para Forks e encontrei o livro do meu avô, nada mais foi igual na minha vida. Desvendar os segredos daquele livro foi fascinante, mas eu não tinha noção de como minha vida correria perigo depois disto. Olhando através dos olhos da águia notei o perigo chegar, mas mais rápido do que eu a salvação chegou até mim, me fazendo cair sem palavras.


	2. A tragédia

**Capítulo 1 – A tragédia**

- Venha correndo sua idiota, você acha que pode me alcançar? Há há, você é uma piada. Dizia Volf pulando de galho em galho dentro da floresta de Just Much.

- Seu vampiro idiota, você acha que vai correr? Peguei todo seu clã Volf, você será a minha taça da vitória. Dizia René perseguindo o vampiro por terra.

- Então venha, estou esperando. Dizia Volf agora em terra.

Sem que minha mãe desconfiasse, sempre a segui em todas as caçadas, via ela caçar vampiros, lobisomens, transfigurantes, metamorfos, zumbis, entre tantas outras coisas do outro mundo, e sempre havia sonhado em ser como ela, mas quando eu perguntava se poderia ser, ela me dizia que não, que isso custava mais do que apenas a sua vida, custava a vida de criaturas que eram boas, que viviam ao nosso redor nos protegendo também. Nunca entende e nem via os seres que ela tanto falava.

Numa destas noites eu a segui até a floresta Just Much para ver a nova caçada, eu tinha 17 anos recém completos.

- Esperando? Contente-se em se considerar morto de vez seu imbecil. Dizia René entre dentes e partindo para cima de Volf.

- Você acha que tem mais força do que eu sua humana fraca. Dizia Volf com ar de riso e René presa em seus braços. – Não é uma estaca no peito que me matará sua fraca, mas confesso que seu cheiro é perfeitamente bom, porém, tem outro cheiro aqui, mais doce, mais frágil e jovem. Dizia Volf puxando o ar com firmeza.

- Cheiro de que? Perguntava René tentando se soltar.

Volf soltou René e veio em minha direção, tentei correr, mas ele foi muito mais rápido do que as minhas pernas conseguiam ser.

- Não, Volf, largue-a. Pedia René em prantos.

- Nossa, a mamãezinha está agoniada? Como seria ser, ter uma filha igual aos seres que tanto caçou e matou? Perguntava Volf cheirando meu pescoço.

- Não faça isso, ela não tem nada haver com isso. Repetia René chorando.

- Você não merece que eu a solte, você sempre tentou acabar com minha eternidade e agora pede pela vida de sua filha? Grande coisa não? Dizia Volf cheirando meus cabelos.

René não esperou mais, aproveitou o momento de êxtase do vampiro e atirou em sua cabeça, o tiro fez com que ele me soltasse, mas de raiva ele pulou em cima dela mordendo-a sem pensar duas vezes. Fiquei preocupada sem saber o que fazer, mas René apontava para um livro de capa grossa e verde que estava perto de sua bolsa, agarrei o livro e sai correndo pela floresta.

Quando senti que estaria salva até o dia amanhecer, parei para olhar o livro. Preso a capa do livro tinha um bilhete que dizia _" Não leia este livro, se você ler não terá mais como se esconder"_, fiquei tentada pela curiosidade e tentei abri-lo, mas precisava de uma chave e eu não sabia onde encontra-la, então desisti e adormeci ali mesmo.


	3. O mistério

**Capítulo 2 – O mistério**

Quando abri os olhos, estava numa casinha modesta, como aquelas casinhas antigas de caçadores que ficaram situadas dentro das florestas de Just Much. Sentei na beira da cama, olhei atentamente ao redor, mas não havia ninguém, eu estava completamente sozinha com uma mesa farta de comida bem a minha frente, não consegui me segurar e corri para a mesa, até que ouvi um barulho vindo da porta da frente e fiquei imóvel, até que a porta se abriu e um jovem rapaz entrou.

- Oi menina, pensei que jamais fosse acordar. – Dizia o rapaz bonito e alto que entrou pela porta.

- Quem é você? Como me encontrou? – Perguntei atordoada de medo.

- Meu nome você não vai querer saber, sou apenas um caçador. E eu a encontrei não muito longe daqui, agarrada com este livro. – Dizia o rapaz segurando o livro em mãos.

- Me devolva por favor, foi presente da minha mãe. – Eu pedi, e o rapaz devolveu o livro a mim.

- René é sua mãe menina? – Perguntava o rapaz.

- Sim, como você conhece ela? – Perguntei sem entender nada.

- Trabalhei com ela a um tempo atrás, até que brigamos e nos separamos por motivos que não vêm ao caso, mas você parece um pouco com ela, até as perguntas. – Dizia o rapaz com um ar de riso.

- Eu preciso ir, tenho que ir para casa. – Eu disse ao rapaz.

- Não sozinha, esta floresta possui muitos mistérios, e sozinha você jamais sairá daqui. – Disse o rapaz pegando seu arco e flecha.

- Por que você diz isso? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Porque o caminho sempre muda, as árvores são traiçoeiras. – Respondia o rapaz.

- Mais sempre segui minha mãe, e nunca percebi isso. – Eu disse aflita.

- René conhece esta floresta como ninguém. – Dizia o rapaz.

Então, parei de fazer perguntas e apenas o segui pela flores Just Much. Realmente com o tempo, e andando por dentro da floresta, percebi que ele estava certo, o caminho me parecia familiar, mas as árvores tinham mudado de lugar, eu não conseguia entender como nunca havia percebido isso antes. De repente, o rapaz saiu correndo até que parou um pouco distante de mim e me chamou com um grito extremo.

- O que houve moço? – Perguntei correndo o mais rápido que pude.

- Bella, Bella, venha cá, deixe-me vê-la mais uma vez. – Dizia a voz de René cançada e deitada nos braços do rapaz.

- Mãe, você está bem? Vamos leva-la ao hospital. – Eu dizia agoniada com a quantidade de sangue em seu corpo.

- Não da tempo minha filha, me esculte atentamente. – Dizia René segurando minha mão – Vá para Forks morar com seu pai, ele não sabe sobre o livro, ou sobre nada que você viu, também não conte nada a ele está me entendendo? – Perguntava René.

- Sim, sim mãe. – Eu dizia apertando a mão de René e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Chegando lá, esconda este livro, ele em mãos erradas é perigoso demais, caso um dia precise dele, o que eu espero que não aconteça nunca, você deve procurar os... – Então René parou de falar e morreu nos braços do rapaz.

- Vamos Bella, tenho que tira-la daqui agora, o que atacou René espera por você. – Dizia o rapaz.

- Não, eu não posso deixa-la aqui. – Eu dizia chorando.

- Você tem de deixa-la, ela se sacrificou por você, pela sua vida, faça o que ela pediu. Vamos Bella, vamos.– Dizia o rapaz correndo me puxando pelo braço.

Saí correndo com o rapaz se olhar para trás. Quando corremos quase uns 30 minutos, o rapaz parou me empurrando para trás de si e começou a atirar flechas para cima, mas eu não conseguia ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Está maluco? Temos que sair daqui e você resolve gastar flechas. – Eu perguntava sem entender nada.

- Bella, me escute, ele está aqui, corra sem parar, quando chegar na estrada ele não a seguirá mais, só que para sair da floresta siga os sapos, eles estão sempre onde o caminho é mais úmido, esse é o verdadeiro modo de sair desta floresta. – Dizia o rapaz me empurrando para correr.

- Mas e você? – Eu perguntava agoniada.

- Não se importe comigo, ficarei bem, agora vá – Dizia o rapaz atirando flechas para o alto.

Comecei a correr sem olhar para trás e seguindo os sapos como ele havia falado. Eu não entendia muito o que os sapos tinha haver com o caminho, mas eu não ia parar para entender. Depois de umas duas horas cheguei até a estrada que levava para a cidade de Just Much, corri mais um pouco até chegar em casa e peguei o telefone ligando imediatamente para o meu pai, Charlie.

- Alô – Dizia Charlie ao telefone.

- Pai, é a Bells. – Eu dizia pelo telefone;

- Bells, quanto tempo, como você está? – Ele dizia timidamente como sempre.

- Estou bem, pai, estou pensando em ir passar uns dias com você ai em Forks e quero viajar amanhã pela manhã, posso? – Perguntei esperando um sim imediato.

- Claro filha, sua mãe já havia falado comigo sobre isso antes, só estava esperando sua ligação mesmo. – Respondeu Charlie, então eu entendi que René já previa isto a muito tempo.

- Certo então, eu chego em Seatle e espero por você certo pai? – Perguntei no telefone a Charlie.

- Certo Bells, durma bem. – Respondeu Charlei desligando o telefone.

Corri para o quarto para arrumar as minhas coisas, peguei o livro, olhei para ele por volta de uns 30 minutos, então desisti de tentar entender e o coloquei na mala junto com as roupas e depois de tudo pronto tomei um banho e fui tentar dormir, até porque no outro dia eu teria uma longa viagem até Forks.


	4. A viagem

**Capítulo 3 – A viagem**

Pela manhã liguei para uma amiga da família, a senhora Hiuston, ela veio de bom grado me pegar em casa para me deixar no aeroporto de Dakota, que ficava a 3.600 km de Just Much. No caminho fomos conversando.

- Bella, porque resolveu viajar assim tão de repente? Cadê René? – Perguntou a senhora Hisuton.

- Minha mãe viajou a trabalho, ela resolveu finalmente escrever sobre os lugares que ela acha bonito. – Respondi para a senhora Hiuston enquanto dava adeus a minha casa.

- Não me lembro de René ter me dito nada disso, e olhe que eu era muito amiga da sua mãe. – Respondeu a senhora Hiuston.

- Pois é, ela me dizia isso quando era criança, agora isso entrou na mente dela de novo e vai lé entender a minha mãe não é? – Eu respondia de cabeça baixa.

- Mais Charlie deve ter ficado feliz por ter você em casa não? – Perguntou a senhora Hiuston.

- Sim, o Charlie é muito solitário, e minha mãe já havia avisado a ele antes que eu iria assim que ela viajasse. – Respondi.

- Que bom, quer ouvir alguma coisa querida? – Perguntou a senhora Hiuston sorridente.

- Sim por favor, a senhora poderia colocar este cd? – Perguntei a senhora Hiuston com o cd em mãos.

- Claro minha querida. – Respondeu a senhora Hiuston colocando o cd no som do carro.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci com um sorriso forçado.

Fui até o aeroporto ao som de Debussy, o cd que minha mãe sempre colocara para que eu dormisse quando era pequena e estava sem sono. Aquele cd me trazia lembranças intensas de René, principalmente da noite que a vi morrer nos braços daquele rapaz. Então, minha mente mudou de rumo e eu me perguntava quem seria aquele rapaz, se ele havia realmente trabalhado com René antigamente, era muito novo para isso, eu daria a ele uns 20 anos ou menos, mas agora eu não tinha como saber, estava longe demais, e nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo uma hora dessas.

Quatro horas de viagem, e eu estava finalmente no aeroporto de Dakota, desci do carro e retirei as malas do porta malas do carro azul da senhora Hiuston, e então me dirigi para agradece-la.

- Obrigada senhora Hiuston pelo favor. – Agradeci com um sorriso forçado.

- De nada minha querida, conte sempre comigo e me ligue para dar notícias. – A senhora Hiuston retribuiu meu sorriso num tom ardente e me deu tchau partindo.

Entrei no aeroporto e segui ao meu portão de embarque, sentada na terceira classe do avião, foi o que meu dinheiro de economia de 4 anos deu pra pagar que sobrasse dinheiro para mim, abri a janela para ver os arredores de Dakota mais uma vez antes de nunca mais voltar ali. De repente senti uma mão em meus ombros, era uma aeromoça dizendo que estávamos em Seatle, e eu nem havia percebido que tinha dormido duas horas de viagem de avião. Quando desci do avião fui pegar minhas malas e ao chegar na porta do aeroporto vi uma picape parada na porta do local e um homem descer lá de dentro.

- Bells. – Disse Charlie vindo em minha direção.

- Oi pai, cadê a viatura? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Está em casa, ela quebrou hoje cedo, então peguei a picape do Newton para vir busca-la – Respondeu Charlie pegando minhas malas.

- Ah, então ta certo. – Respondi entrando na cabine da picape.

Charlie entrou e começou a dirigir. De Seatle até Forks eram 2.000 km de viagem de carro. A picape até que era rápida, e quando chegamos a entrada de Forks pude ver aquela camada de chuva de sempre da cidade e sentir os pingos da chuva entrando pela minha janela aberta da picape, então a fechei logo em seguida.

- Chegamos a Forks. – Eu disse quando fechei a janela.

- É, chegamos querida. – Respondeu Charlie entendendo que falei por causa da chuva, e ele sabia que eu detestava chuva.

- Logo estaremos em casa? – Perguntei a Charlie.

- Mais uns 30 minutos e sim, estaremos em casa. – Respondeu Charlie quase que timidademente.

Assim que chegamos em casa, subi as escadas com algumas de minhas malas e Charlie com as outras. Me instalei no quarto e coloquei minhas coisas nas prateleiras esvaziadas do banheiro, então fui guardar as malas em algum lugar do meu pequeno quarto, mas antes disso, pude perceber que Charlie só havia trocado o berço por uma cama, afinal eu não era mais o bebê que saiu de lá com minha mãe, mais fora isso, tudo era do mesmo jeito, os móveis, os meus desenhos colados no quadro, a cor das cortinas, exatamente tudo. Me sentei na cama maravilhada, como aquele quarto me lembrava a René e todo o meu quarto em Just Much, a cor das cortinas, dos móveis, eram muito parecidos até no design, mas as cores suaves eram as mesmas, exatamente as mesmas.

Depois de tudo arrumado, peguei o livro que ficou sob minha responsabilidade nas mãos, pensei onde poderia esconder e não vi lugar melhor do que embaixo de uma madeira solta no meu quarto, então peguei um pequeno ferrinho com ponta afiada e tirei a madeira, enrolei o livro em um plástico e o coloquei lá dentro, coloquei a madeira de volta e me deitei na cama para dormir, porque desde que havia chegado só tinha tido tempo para arrumar as minhas coisas, e no outro dia eu ia entrar em uma escola nova.


	5. A nova vida

**Capítulo 4 – A nova vida**

6:30 da manhã o despertador do meu celular começou a tocar, levantei em disparada nem sei porque, mas o desliguei e fui tomar meu banho. Debaixo d'água no banheiro fiquei pensando como seria minha vida agora, escola nova, pessoas novas e aquele bendito livro que não conseguia abrir. Então, acordei do meu transe quando ouvi Charlie bater na porta e me chamar.

- Bells querida, vamos indo, vou levar você para tomar café no Dina's. – Disse Charlie me deixando terminar meu banho.

- Já vou pai! – Respondi gritando de dentro do Box.

Saí do banheiro enrolada no roupão que Charlie havia comprado para mim e fui correndo para o meu quarto para trocar de roupa. Procurei algum casaco meu escuro para não morrer de frio no caminho, a chuva caia muito forte sobre nossa cabeças, e eu não queria também chegar na escola desprevenida. Desci as escadas e Charlie me esperava na sua viatura.

- Você não disse que estava quebrada? – Perguntei curiosa.

- E estava, mas levei ao mecânico assim que você dormiu, ele resolveu o probleminha para mim. –Respondeu Charlie.

- Ah, ta certo então. – Respondi entrando na viatura e colocando o sinto.

Charlie ligou a viatura e saímos de casa. Chegando ao Dina's nos sentamos na mesa mais próxima da janela, então fiquei olhando o movimento dos carros de Forks, não posso mentir que os carros daqui não são tão atualizados como eu vira em Seatle a caminho de Forks no dia anterior, mas também eram bem conversados, bem mais do que os de Just Much. Fiquei tanto tempo olhando a janela que nem percebi a garçonete me chamando.

- Bella, o que você vai querer comer querida? – Perguntou a garçonete com o bloquinho na mão.

- Me desculpe, estava desatenta. É, vou querer fritas com um copo de refrigerante. – Respondi com um sorriso forçado.

- Certo então, em 30 minutos estará pronto. Charlie, o de sempre? – Perguntou a mesma garçonete.

- Sim. – Respondeu Charlie enquanto ela saia.

- Você come sempre aqui pai? – Perguntei a Charlie.

- Sim querida, não tenho quem prepare minha refeição, então estou sempre no Dina's. – Respondeu Charlie.

- A partir de amanhã farei sua comida viu pai. –Afirmei como sendo quase uma mãe de Charlie.

- Se preferir tudo bem. – Respondeu Charlie sorridente.

- Aqui está o prato de vocês. – Disse a garçonete sorrindo colocando nossos pratos sob a mesa.

Peguei meu prato e comecei a comer minhas fritas que só duraram 20 minutos e tomei meu copo de refrigerante. Charlie demorou um pouco mais para terminar seu café, mas logo em seguida pagou a conta, pegou a viatura e me deixou na escola.

- Tenha uma boa aula querida. –Disse Charlie sorrindo e saindo para o trabalho.

Não tive tempo para responde-lo, então apenas acenei enquanto ele saia do estacionamento da Forks High School. Virei para a porta da escola e pensei comigo mesma: _" É Bella, aqui começa a sua nova vida!"_, tomei coragem e entrei na escola me dirigindo direto para a secretaria do aluno para pegar meu horário e o que tivesse que pegar.

Na secretaria, uma senhora de óculos me entregou meu horário de aulas junto com um mapa dos prédios da escola para que eu pudesse me encontrar. Também peguei um formulário que os professores deveriam assinar sobre a entrega dos meus livros do ano letivo e também sobre minhas recomendações. Minha primeira aula era de literatura com a professora Potter no prédio E sala 34, era um percurso enorme, já que eu estava no prédio A, então saí praticamente correndo para encontrar minha sala e não chegar atrasada. Corri todos os corredores e não achei a sala, quando notei havia tocado para o primeiro intervalo, e eu havia perdido duas aulas de literatura, então fui procurar o refeitório que ficava atrás do prédio I. Quando cheguei na porta do refeitório vi uma pequena quantidade de alunos, então parei e disse para mim mesma: _" É Bella, é realmente uma nova vida"_.


	6. As surpresas

**Capítulo 5 – As surpresas**

Quando minhas aulas acabaram, peguei um ônibus que dava numa parada a 40 minutos da casa de Charlie, depois fui andando até em casa. Quando cheguei em casa fiz o almoço para Charlie composto de bife e arroz com fritas, depois fui tomar meu banho para estar pronta para almoçar com ele. Depois que estava escolhendo minha roupa percebi que havia deixado um short dentro da mala e fui abri-la para pode pegá-lo para usar no almoço, quando abri a bolsa a parte de cima dela desceu, como se alguém tivesse cortado e de dentro dessa parte caiu uma carta.

_" Bella minha querida, se você estiver lendo isto é porque não estou mais com você. Como você sabe sou uma caçadora, caço seres que os humanos normais acham que não existem, mas que na verdade sempre existiram e de tempos em tempos se encontram mais fortes. Minha querida, acredito também que fui capaz de lhe entregar o livro do seu avô Arthur, cuide bem deste livro e o esconda acima de tudo, como deve ter percebido o livro só é aberto com um chave, e eu não tenho posse desta chave, seu avô me pegou lendo este livro quando pequena e então separou a chave dele, o livro ficou sob meus cuidados e a chave foi dada ao meu irmão que logo que fez 17 anos foi embora de casa, e até hoje nunca o encontrei. Espero que você nunca leia este livro, vença a sua curiosidade minha filha querida, porque se você o ler vai saber de coisas e ver um mundo ao seu redor que muitos querem em mãos, por favor mantenha o livro a salvo. Saiba que eu sempre a amei muito, e seja lá onde eu esteja, estarei olhando por você meu amor, sua mãe lhe ama._

_Assinado René"_

Meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas quando li a última parte da carta da minha mãe, e eu sabia que ela estaria me olhando e confiando em mim a guarda deste livro do meu avô Arthur, mas a curiosidade me bateu de saber quem era esse meu tio que eu jamais havia visto na vida, e porque René só me fez saber dele agora por carta, mas nada disso eu poderia perguntar a ela agora, mas sei que tinha alguém que poderia me explicar, mas eu não tinha como encontra-lo, então resolvi perguntar se Charlie o conhecia assim que ele chegasse em casa.

- Bells querida, você está ai em cima? – Perguntava Charlie da sala lá em baixo.

- Oi pai, estou aqui em cima no quarto. – Respondi, enxuguei as lágrimas e escondi a carta junto ao livro debaixo da madeira solta.

- Desça para a gente almoçar. – Chamou Charlie.

- Já desço pai! – Desci as escadas correndo que me faltou até o ar. – Pai, você sabe de algum rapaz alto de uns 20 anos eu acho, que trabalhou com a minha mãe a um tempo atrás? – Perguntei como quem não quer nada a Charlie.

- Olha Bells, sua mãe não gostava de falar do trabalho. – Ele respondeu o que eu mais temia – Mas, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa. – Respondeu ele pegando uma foto na escrivaninha. – Esse rapaz aqui era amigo da sua mãe, o melhor arqueiro de Forks, ele estava na maternidade quando você nasceu minha querida, o nome dele eu não sei, mas sua mãe o chamava de Angel. – Respondeu Charlie.

- Por que Angel pai? – Perguntei olhando a foto e me recordando do rapaz da floresta Just Much.

- Segundo René ele seria seu anjo da guarda, não sei o porque, mas era isso que ela dizia – Respondeu Charlie – Pode ficar com a foto se quiser Bells. – Disse Charlie me dando a foto.

- Obrigada pai. – Respondi pegando a foto.

Depois do almoço lavei os pratos e guardei, então peguei a foto que havia deixado em cima da mesa, peguei meu casaco, troquei o short por uma calça e disse a Charlie que ia na biblioteca de Forks, mesmo sabendo que não ia encontrar muita coisa, mas mesmo assim não costumava tentar. Charlie pegou as chaves da viatura e me levou até a biblioteca.

- Bells, quando terminar me liguei que venho lhe pegar que quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – Disse Charlie dando tchau para mim.

- Certo pai. – Respondi acenando para ele.

Entrei na biblioteca e procurei a bibliotecária para pedir informação.

- Desculpe, mas, onde acho arquivos de jornais antigos de campeonatos de arco e flecha de Seatle ou coisas assim? – Perguntei a bibliotecária.

- Siga até o fim do corredor, tem um computador com a placa de jornais, lá você pode encontrar esses arquivos. – Respondeu a bibliotecária sem olhar para mim.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci e segui até o fim do corredor.

Chegando ao computador, procurei os arquivos de antes da René sair de Forks comigo pequena, mas daquela época só achei dois ou três jornais, mais em um deles tinha como manchete de capa _" Angel conquista mais um prêmio para Forks",_ comecei a ler a matéria e dizia:

_" O melhor arqueiro de Forks, Angel como gosta de ser chamado, ganhou o campeonato de Seatle de arco e flecha nas provas finais quando acertou 3 flechas de uma vez em cima do centro do seu alvo. Perguntamos ao arqueiro o que faz que ele seja tão bom, e ele nos respondeu " A força dos amigos, beijos para você René e para o Charlie." É caros amigos, nosso arqueiro é um grande amigo do casal mais felizardo de Forks premiado com uma linda bebê recém-nascida"_

Fiquei abismada como nem nos jornais aparecia o nome dele, apenas o apelido que René havia colocado nele, mas fiquei surpresa com uma coisa, ele tinha a mesma cara de quem tinha apenas 20 anos desde quando René foi embora de Forks. Continuei procurando coisas sobre a vida do tal Angel nos jornais mais não achei mais nada, então fui perguntar a bibliotecária, mais achava improvável que ela soubesse de algo, já que tinha cara de ter uns 17 anos como eu.

- É, desculpa mais uma vez, mas gostaria de saber se, você sabe alguma coisa sobre um arqueiro chamado Angel? – Perguntei a bibliotecária quase sem esperança.

- Claro, minha mãe fala muito dele. O que você quer saber? – Perguntou a bibliotecária.

- Bom, só consegui achar nos jornais que ele venceu um campeonato em Seatle, mas quando foi que ele saiu de Forks? – Perguntei a bibliotecária.

- Olha, pelo que minha mãe me disse, ele saiu daqui uns 3 anos depois desse campeonato, depois que ele concorreu em um de Port Angeles. – Respondeu a bibliotecária.

- Mais assim sem motivo? – Perguntei a bibliotecária.

- Não não, minha mãe conta que ele ia soltar uma flecha, mas algo aconteceu com ele e a flecha quando foi solta cortou seu braço. – Respondeu a bibliotecária – Depois disso ele disse que não ia mais competir e que iria embora sabe-se lá pra onde. - Respondeu a bibliotecária.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – Agradeci.

- De nada, volte sempre. – Respondeu a bibliotecária

Dei um sorriso meio chocho e peguei meu celular para ligar para Charlie como ele havia pedido ao sair, mas nem foi preciso porque ele parou a viatura e abriu a porta esperando que eu entrasse para poder dar a partida.

- Para onde vai me levar? – Perguntei num tom de brincadeira – Vai me levar presa seu policial – Falei brincando e sorrindo.

- Você cometeu algum crime minha querida? – Perguntou Charlie sorrindo.

- Não que eu saiba. – Respondi sorrindo para o Charlie.

- Então confie em mim que você vai adorar o lugar. – Respondeu Charlie sorrindo e dando a partida no carro.

Depois de uma hora de estrada, Charlie entrou em uma trilha que levou a uma aldeia, as casinhas todas de uma forma, pintadas de cores diferentes e pequenininhas, era tudo muito bonito. Charlie estacionou a viatura e chamou por alguém chamado Billy. Desci da viatura e fui para o lado de Charlie, até que o tal Billy saiu em cima de uma cadeira de rodas, mas ele parecia em bom estado.

- Oi Charlie, Oi Bella, quanto tempo não? – Perguntou Billy sorrindo.

- É verdade, faz muito tempo que não vinha a Forks. – Respondi sem me lembrar daquele homem.

- Bom Charlie o seu "pacote" está lá atrás de casa, vamos? – Perguntou Billy.

- Vamos sim Billy, vem Bells. – Respondeu Charlie.

Chegando na garagem da casa de Billy pude ver uma picape vermelha, meio antiga, a cor estava desbotando, mas ela ainda era bonita e chamativa como deveria ser quando era novinha em folha.

- Bells, seu presente, seja bem-vinda a Forks querida. – Disse Charlie apontando para a picape.

- É minha? – Perguntei surpresa.

- É sim querida, pode ligar e sair com ela da garagem, você vai dirigindo ela para casa para já ir conhecendo o caminho. – Respondeu Charlie.

- Obrigada pai. – Respondi sorridente correndo para dentro da picape.

- Eu disse que ela ia gostar Charlie. – Falou Billy sorrindo.

- É, você acertou caro amigo, agora vou indo, tenho que ir, já está tarde e a Bella pode ter alguma atividade ou coisa do tipo. – Respondeu Charlie dando um tapinha nas costas de Billy.

- Certo amigo, olha, depois mando o meu filho lá dar uma revisada no motor para tirar qualquer dúvida certo? – Perguntou Billy.

- Certo, pode mandar. – Disse Charlie acenando para Billy e dando a partida na viatura. – Está pronta Bells? – Perguntou Charlie buzinando.

- Estou sim pai, pode guiar. Tchau senhor Billy – Respondi e acenei para Billy que foi ficando para trás quando comecei a andar com a picape.

Depois de uma hora e meia dirigindo minha picape, cheguei em casa. Charlie desligou a sua viatura ao mesmo tempo que eu desligava a picape, e então entramos em casa. Fui fazer o jantar para nós dois antes de fazer minhas lições de casa e tomar banho. Depois do jantar feito eu fui tomar banho e fazer minhas lições antes de lavar os pratos, então aproveitei para entrar na internet e procurar mais sobre aquele arqueiro misterioso, mas quando liguei o computador comecei a cair de sono, então desliguei o computador e cai na cama quase como uma pedra.


	7. O mistério Chamado Angel

**Capítulo 6 – O mistério chamado Angel**

" _Bella, Bella, amor, cuidado, por favor muito cuidado, ele está te rastreando." _

" _Quem? Quem está me rastreando? Me responda por favor."_

_" Cuidado Bella, cuidado."_

Acordei assustada e acendi o abajur laranja do meu quarto atordoada, olhei a hora no meu celular, eram exatamente 3 horas da madrugada e eu acordada por um pesadelo que eu não consegui entender. Então, já que não ia conseguir dormir mesmo, fui procurar na estante de coisas antigas do Charlie alguma coisa sobre Angel, porque eu havia descoberto coisas, mas que ainda me deixavam na escuridão.

Acendi a pequena lâmpada que tinha uma cordinha para puxar da sala da estante, e subi em um banquinho empoeirado que achei por lá para pegar as caixas da prateleira mais alta. Peguei umas caixas que tinham cartas da René para o Charlie da época que ainda namoravam e meus avós não sabiam, mas nada sobre Angel. Então depois de tanto procurar, na última prateleira achei uma caixa na cor lilás com o nome René, então abri a caixa e achei várias fotos, cartas, entre muitas coisas que espalhei e saí olhando uma por uma. Algumas das fotos eram recortes de jornais, em um deles falava da competição que a bibliotecária havia me dito e da partida de Angel de Forks, foi exatamente um ano depois de René ter deixado Charlie e Forks, mas nada disso ajudava na minha pesquisa, só acrescentava coisas que eu já sabia, então comecei a ler as cartas e uma delas René tocava no nome do Angel para o Charlie.

_" Charlie, lamento só poder escrever agora, mas a Bella estava doente e não tinha cabeça para mais nada a não ser para nossa filha. Angel veio aqui em casa, me disse que tinha te visto e falado com você rapidamente no intervalo de uma de suas de caçadas aos ursos, ele me disse que você estava bem e que deu uma foto da Bella comigo a você, ele é um ótimo amigo e um bom padrinho para a Bella, espero que ela possa desfrutar do seu padrinho quando grande..."_

Era apenas isso que a carta da René dizia sobre o tal Angel ao Charlie, mas isso significava que o Charlie sabia de mais coisa e não havia me dito, isso me deixou mais confusa do que já estava, eu tinha que perguntar a Charlie o que o Angel havia dito a ele, mas eu não ia perguntar isso a ele as 4 horas da madrugada, então guardei as coisas na caixa e deixei no lugar onde eu havia encontrado, mas anotei em um bloquinho as coisas que havia descoberto até agora e corri para tomar banho e arrumar tudo para ir ao colégio depois. Quando o relógio marcava 6 horas da manhã fui preparar o café da manhã, fiz suco de laranja para mim e café para o Charlie e para comer tinha pão assado, bolachas com geléia e bolo de chocolate com frutas, meu favorito, então vi Charlie descer as escadas.

- Acordada a esta hora querida? – Perguntava Charlie.

- É, tive um pesadelo. – Respondi.

- Muito ruim? – Perguntava Charlie.

- Não sei, alguém dizia que estavam me rastreando, não consegui entender. – Respondi colocando seu café na xícara.

- Hum, é complicado não é? – Perguntou Charlie levando uma bolacha a boca.

- Não sei, pode ser. – Respondi me sentando a mesa – Mas, pai, a bibliotecária me disse que aquele tal de Angel foi embora de Forks quando se machucou em um campeonato de arco e flecha. – Disse a Charlie.

- Foi sim querida, um ano depois que sua mãe foi embora, depois eu só o vi uma vez e ele me deu uma foto sua e de sua mãe lá em Just Much, guardei a foto desde aquele dia. – Disse Charlie.

- Mas pai, ele disse algo ao senhor? Algo sobre mim? – Perguntei como quem não queria nada.

- Bom, ele me disse que você era uma menina linda, uma afilhada que não chorava a noite segundo a sua mãe e que eu era um pai de sorte. – Respondeu Charlie.

- Ele parou de competir? – Perguntei por curiosidade.

- Sim, mas começou a viver como andarilho segundo sua mãe então ele caçava para se alimentar. – Respondeu Charlie.

- É, essa vida é meio complicada não é pai? – Perguntei a Charlie.

- Aparentemente sim querida. Eita, olha a hora, você vai perder a sua aula. – Disse Charlie me apressando.

- Tchau pai, chego para fazer seu almoço viu. – Respondi correndo pela porta e entrando na picape.

Dirigi por 40 minutos, era incrível como era mais rápido o caminho para a Forks High School quando se tinha um carro a sua disposição, se ônibus eu levaria 40 minutos andando até a parada, mais 20 esperando o ônibus e mais 30 para chegar até a escola, no total levaria uma hora e 50 minutos. Chegando ao estacionamento da escola, estacionei minha picape do outro lado do prédio F e corri para o prédio H onde era minhas 2 primeiras aulas de biologia com a senhora Connor. Em uma dessas corridas esbarrei com um rapaz loiro da minha altura.

- Desculpa, estou atrasada eu acho. – Disse com rapidez.

- Nada, você é Isabella Swan correto? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Ah, Bella por favor. – Respondi apressada.

- Olá Bella, sou Mike Newton, procura a sala da senhora Connor? – Perguntou Mike.

- Sim, poderia me ajudar? – Perguntei apressada

- Claro, vou para lá também, mas hoje a aula dela é na estufa que fica atrás do prédio G. – Respondeu Mike.

- Ah, não sabia disso, é meu segundo dia sabe – Respondi sem graça.

- Tudo bem, vou ajudar você por hoje certo? – Perguntou Mike.

- Obrigada então. – Respondi dando um sorriso para ele.

Fomos andando para a aula da senhora Connor, quando cheguei a estufa só tinham 4 alunos contando comigo e Mike, me apresentei a professora e ela me deu uma apostila que devia ter mais assuntos do que íamos estudar agora no fim do ano, peguei minha apostila e me juntei aos outros alunos sentados numa área que tinha uma lona no chão para que sentássemos para assistir a aula que começaria em dois minutos.

Depois da aula, fui ao refeitório com Mike e mais dois amigos dele que se chamavam Tayler e Eric, eles eram legais, mais confesso que falavam demais para meu humor. No refeitório duas meninas acenavam sentadas na mesa central do pequeno ambiente. Me sentei na mesa com todos eles e as meninas se apresentaram, elas se chamavam Jéssica e Ângela, pareciam ser gentis, mas confesso que me senti um pouco perdida na conversa deles todos. Quando todas as aulas do dia terminaram, Mike se ofereceu para me mostrar a escola, eu aceitei e saímos andando desde o prédio A ao I e seus arredores como, o ginásio de esportes, as piscinas da equipe de natação, os estacionamentos atrás dos prédios F e A, o refeitório que fica ao ar livre, que é atrás do prédio B, e finalmente entramos no prédio D, numa sala que tinha vários troféus e fotos de ex-alunos das equipes que representavam os espartanos da escola, em uma dessas fotos vi o tal Angel então fiquei curiosa.

- Mike, esse rapaz, Angel certo? Ele estudou aqui? – Perguntei surpresa por ver uma foto dele ali.

- Sim Bella, o melhor arqueiro da escola e de Forks, ele era incrível segundo tudo que meus pais falam. – Disse Mike.

- É, mas acidente acontecem. – Falei com a voz baixa.

- Ele não devia ter mais do que 20 anos quando partiu. – Disse Mike.

Então fiquei mais surpresa ainda, como ele poderia ter 20 anos quando partiu de Forks de quando ele me salvou ele parecia não ter mais de 20 anos, isso estava me deixando louca, eu tinha que saber sobre ele, tudo sobre a vida dele, mas o problema era: como?


	8. A visita dos Black

**Capítulo 7 – A visita dos Black**

Acordei na manhã seguinte, era um sábado, então eu não tinha aula, e isso me deixou feliz porque eu podia dormir até tarde. Mas, quando olhei o relógio eram exatas oito horas da manhã, e eu me revirava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Então me levantei, Charlie já havia saído para trabalhar, então tive mais liberdade para pegar meu bloquinho e abrir a caixa que havia achado na madrugada passada para pegar tudo que eu havia visto sobre o tal Angel. Passei horas sentada na minha escrivaninha, mas não consegui nada além do que já havia descoberto, então ouvi a campainha da casa tocar.

- Já estou descendo. – Desci correndo as escadas, quase caindo melhor dizendo.

- Oi Bella. – Disse Billy quando abri a porta.

- Olá senhor Black. – Respondi.

- Não fale assim menina, sou amigo do seu pai, me chame de Billy certo? – Perguntou Billy entrando em casa.

- Certo. – Eu respondi reparando no rapaz que entrava junto com Billy.

- Bella, esse é Jacob meu filho. – Disse Billy.

- Ah, o que concerta carros certo? – Perguntei tentanto estar certa.

- Sim, esse mesmo. – Respondeu Billy. – Viemos dar uma olhada na picape, sentiu alguma dificuldade com ela? – Perguntou Billy.

- Ah, não até agora, ela está em perfeito estado para sua idade. – Respondi ainda reparando no filho de Billy.

- Se importa de mostrá-la para o Jake? Estarei aqui assistindo televisão certo? – Perguntou Billy.

- Tudo bem então, o controle está em cima da mesinha do telefone. – Respondi abrindo caminho para que o filho de Billy me seguisse até minha picape.

Saí andando meio sem jeito, eu não conhecia o rapaz, mas via em seus olhos uma espécie de fogo, uma vontade de se provar, isso me apavorou um pouco, mas tentei não demonstrar isso a ele, mas isso se tratando de mim era realmente difícil.

- Essa picape é uma guerreira. – Disse Jacob.

- Ah, sim, eu acho. – Respondi com um sorriso torto.

- Bom, pelo que vejo realmente está tudo bem com ela. – Disse Jacob. – A propósito, sou Jacob, como meu pai lhe disse. – Disse Jacob erguendo a mão para mim.

- Muito prazer Jacob, Bella. – Respondi apertando a mão dele.

- Entusiasmada com a cidade? – Perguntou o rapaz sorridente.

- Olha, confesso que até um pouco. – Respondi meio sem graça.

De repente Billy saiu falando com seu filho para irem embora já que estava tudo bem, mas eu tinha que interrompe-lo para perguntar sobre o tal Angel.

- Desculpe Billy, mas o que você sabe sobre um tal Angel? – Perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Que ele não era uma pessoa muito normal. – Respondeu Billy com uma voz grossa.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

- Só se afaste dele se você o conhece certo garota? Você não quer deixar seu pai preocupado com sua vida não é? – Respondeu Billy se virando em sua cadeira de rodas e puxando Jacob.

- Tchau Jacob. – Foi a única frase que tive forças para falar.

- Tchau Bella, até outro dia. – Respondeu Jacob se virando e indo embora com seu pai.

Entrei em casa pensando no que Billy havia me dito, como meu padrinho poderia me machucar? O que Angel tinha de tão ruim assim? Será que Billy é que não gostava dele? Tantas perguntas, e só quem poderia responder era René, mas isso ela jamais iria poder fazer. Depois disso, tomei uma decisão, eu tinha que descobrir sobre o tal Angel de todas as formas e sobre os segredos daquele livro que a René havia me entregado custe o que custasse.


	9. O convite

**Capítulo 8 – O convite**

Passei o resto da tarde ouvindo som e terminando minha lição de casa já que no domingo tinha que ir a escola para um passeio com a professora de português, a senhora Sprount. Não consigo entender como um passeio de português pode ser formado, mas fazer o que não é mesmo? Eu tinha de ir e me distrair com alguma coisa diferente do nome Angel. Quando terminei meus deveres fui dormir, e por incrível que pareça, eu não demorei muito para dormir, já que estava com dor de cabeça.

Na manhã de domingo acordei cedo, preparei o café do Charlie e deixei um bilhete pendurado na porta da geladeira avisando que já havia saído porque precisava entregar uns papeis antes. No caminho, passando pela parada de ônibus avistei Mike no ponto, então parei e dei carona a ele.

- Obrigado Bella, bom dia. – Disse Mike fechando seu guarda-chuva.

- Bom dia Mike, e não se preocupe, não é nada dar uma carona aos amigos certo? – Respondi dando uma risadinha meio de ladinho.

- Mas e ai? Descobriu mais algo sobre aquele arqueiro? – Perguntou Mike curioso.

- Nada demais, só que ele é, ou era, meu padrinho. – Respondi.

- Se te interessa saber, vai ter uma temporada de caça aos ursos nas florestas de Seatle, vindo até o limite entre o início da fronteira Quileute em La Push. Se você quiser ir pra ver se ele vai aparecer eu posso te acompanhar. – Disse Mike.

- Não sei, Charlie me disse que ele era um andarilho agora. – Respondi.

- Ora, vamos Bella, não custa tentar. – Dizia Mike incentivando.

- Certo então Mike, quando começa? – Perguntei.

- Amanhã, te pego em casa? – Perguntou Mike.

- Está certo então, estarei esperando. – Respondi.

Entrei nos limites da escola e fui estacionar minha picape. Quando eu e Mike descemos da picape, Jéssica veio correndo até nós e deu bom dia como sempre fazia. Mike respondeu civilizadamente e saiu de perto para conversar com um grupo de meninos um pouco mais adiante.

- Bella, você está ficando com o Mike? – Perguntou Jéssica.

- Não Jéss, que isso, somos bons amigos. – Respondi achando graça da pergunta de Jéssica

- Não sei, vocês são meio grudados. – Respondeu Jéssica meio zangada pelo que pude ver.

- Não tem nada haver, se fosse eu te diria. – Respondi e sai andando mais a frente até alcançar o ônibus e entrar até me sentar.

Fui a viagem toda calada, olhando pela janela os lugares e a professora apontava para alguns outdoors, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ela dizia, minha cabeça estava na competição de amanhã, será que ele iria aparecer? Nossa, eu acho que estava ficando maluca, peguei meu mp4 e coloquei no ouvido para me distrair mais, só que não consegui. Ao fim do passeio, eu não havia entendido nada, e esse passeio seria um trabalho valendo nota, mas ainda bem que era em grupo e eu havia ficado com a Jéss, a Ângela e o Mike, e eles pareceram prestar atenção pelos comentários no caminho de volta a escola.

Chegando na escola me dirigi a minha picape, quando a liguei Mike bateu no vidro.

- Oi Mike? – Perguntei.

- Bella, pode me dar uma carona até aquela parada que me pegou? – Perguntou Mike.

- Claro, entra ai. – Respondi.

- Obrigado, meu carro quebrou só chega do concerto hoje. – Disse Mike.

- Realmente é chato isso. – Falei com atenção na pista.

Mike foi falando todo o caminho piadas que ele aprendeu quando criança, eu só fazia rir de todas as piadas contadas por ele, adorava conversar com Mike, ele tinha um entusiasmo muito grande e isso me agradava. Chegando na parada ele saltou.

- Obrigado Bella, até amanhã ta certo? – Perguntou Mike.

- Certo. – Respondi acenando e dando a partida na picape.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei banho, fiz o jantar, e li um bilhete do Charlie que dizia _" Não me espere para o jantar, chegarei um pouco tarde hoje."_, então fiz meu prato e levei para o quarto para fazer em cima da cama enquanto lia mais uma vez a carta da minha mãe. Quando terminei de comer, deixei o prato no chão próximo a cama e desmaiei de sono.


	10. O livro aberto

**Capítulo 9 – O livro aberto.**

No dia seguinte, acordei com Charlie batendo na porta dizendo que eu iria me atrasar para a escola. Quando levantei que vi a hora corri que nem louca para me arrumar, mas não para ir a escola, e sim para sair com Mike Newton. Quando estava pronta desci para falar com Charlie.

- Pai, não vou a aula hoje, vou a Seatle com Mike Newton ver a abertura da temporada de ursos, não te disse antes porque você não chegou cedo em casa, mas gostaria que você permitisse. – Falei como quem pedia para sair.

- Não acha perigoso Bella queria? – Perguntou Charlie.

- Não pai, você vai estar lá não vai? – Perguntei como quem não sabia de nada.

- Não filha, não estarei, estou dispensado hoje. – Respondeu Charlie.

- Mas, o que você acha? – Perguntei colocando entusiasmo nos olhos.

- Tudo bem então Bells, um dia para conhecer as cidades vizinhas não vai te matar. – Respondeu Charlie ligando a televisão.

- Obrigada pai, vou esperar pelo Mike na frente de casa. – Respondi soltando um pequeno sorriso.

- Não precisa, ele acaba de chegar. – Respondeu Charlie apontando para a janela.

Sai de casa e Mike estava descendo de seu carro preto, dei tchau para o Charlie que estava na porta e entrei no carro.

- Bom dia Bella. – Falou Mike.

- Bom dia Mike. – Eu respondi.

- Olá senhor Swan. – Disse Mike acenando para Charlie.

- Olá Mike, cuidado garoto. – Respondeu Charlie.

- Tudo bem pai, voltarei inteira. – Respondi.

Então, Mike deu a partida no carro e ligou o aquecedor juntamente com o som que tocava Elvys. No caminho fomos conversando sobre tudo que podíamos.

- Não sabia que você ouvia Elvys. – Falei surpresa.

- É, meu pai adora, aprendia a gostar. – Respondeu Mike.

- "Always on my mind" é linda demais – Respondi sorrindo.

- Também acho Bella. – Respondeu Mike.

- Olha Mike, a Jéssica perguntou se eu estava tendo algo com você, eu respondi que não, mais bateu uma curiosidade, vocês já tiveram algo foi? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, ficamos algumas vezes, mas a Jéssica tem hora que quer mandar nas pessoas, e isso me irrita em certos casos. – Respondeu Mike.

- Ah ta, porque eu vejo ela te olhando direto. – Falei calmamente.

- Ângela diz que ela ainda gosta de mim, mas acho que é só pra desfilar com alguém que ela ache a altura dela sabe? É estranho. – Respondeu Mike. – Chegando Bella, vai ser aqui a abertura da temporada. – Respondeu ele estacionando seu carro.

- Espero encontrar o que procuro. – Falei respirando fundo e descendo do carro.

Quando Mike fechou o carro ele me acompanhou até a entrada do lugar onde ia ser a temporada. Tinha uns bancos de madeira e uma enorme área no meio desses bancos, para mim tudo aquilo era novo, mas eu estava determinada a achar o Angel. Depois de 30 minutos o apresentador do evento chegou ao meio desses banquinhos e começou a falar.

- Olá caros visitantes, bem-vindos a temporada de caça aos ursos selvagens. Esperamos que vocês adorem ver isso aqui. Agora apresentaremos todos os nossos competidores. – Disse o apresentador apontando para uma entrada alternativa de onde esses competidores irião sair. – E a nossa primeira competidora é a senhorita Anne Dorinda. – Disse o apresentador.

- Mike, quantas pessoas competem nisso? – Perguntei agoniada.

- Muitas Bella, não sei ao certo. – Respondeu Mike.

O apresentador levou um bom tempo para apresentar todos os competidores, até que o último entrou no local, e então pude vê-lo, mas ele estava diferente, estava com cabelos meio dourados, uma cor que eu nunca havia visto, tinha olhos verdes azulados, mas a pele ainda era branca. Algo me dizia que aquele era Angel, mas de aparência não era o mesmo que me tirou de dentro daquela floresta maluca.

- Mike, você poderia me arrumar um refrigerante? – Perguntei num tom de despache.

- Claro Bella, mas devo demorar um pouco, o refeitório do evento fica um pouco longe. – Respondeu Mike.

- Não tem nada não, eu espero bem aqui. – Falei tentando sorrir.

- Eu já volto então. – Mike se levantou e saiu.

Quando Mike havia sumido das minhas vistas, corri para o rapaz que havia sido apresentado como competidor do evento. Quando o encontrei toquei nele e senti sua pele bastante fria.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou surpreso o competidor.

- Então é você mesmo Angel? – Perguntei.

- Como sabe meu apelido Bella? – Perguntou Angel.

- Você é meu padrinho eu tinha que saber. – Respondi. – Mas porque todo este disfarce? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou Angel.

- Quero sim. – Respondi

- Então pegue esta chave. – Disse Angel.

- Para que ela serve? – Perguntei atordoada.

- Esta chave está comigo a muito tempo. Ela abre o livro que você guarda, abra-o se tem coragem, leia e saberá tudo sobre mim e muito mais. – Respondeu Angel sumindo na floresta de Seatle para cassar seu urso.

Quando voltei para onde tinha sido as apresentações Mike chegou com meu refrigerante.

- Aqui está Bella. – Disse Mike me dando o refrigerante.

- Mike, não estou muito bem, me deixa em casa por favor? – Perguntei me fingindo de doente.

- Claro Bella. – Respondeu Mike passando a mão pela minha cintura como se fosse me segurar.

Quando Mike me deixou em casa Charlie não estava, então me despedi dele e subi para meu quarto procurando como louca a carta que René havia deixado junto ao livro que eu havia escondido debaixo da tábua solta do meu quarto. Quando encontrei a carta não pude deixar de me surpreender. "(...) _Quando pequena e então separou a chave dele, o livro ficou sob meus cuidados e a chave foi dada ao meu irmão que logo que fez 17 anos foi embora de casa, e até hoje nunca o encontrei. Espero que você nunca leia este livro, vença a sua curiosidade minha filha querida, porque se você o ler vai saber de coisas e ver um mundo ao seu redor que muitos querem em mãos, por favor mantenha o livro a salvo." _, René esteve com seu irmão ao lado sempre e nunca percebeu isso? Ou Angel teria pego a chave do irmão da René? Eu fiquei tão confusa que resolvi abrir o livro e ler tudo que queria saber sobre Angel.

Peguei a chave no bolso da calça e coloquei na fechadura do livro, girei a chave e abri o livro, a primeira página era branca, tentei fecha-lo, mas a curiosidade era bem maior que a razão, então comecei a lê-lo.

_"Olá caro leitor, esse é meu diário, um relato de toda a minha vida nas florestas do mundo ao lado das criaturas que toda a humanidade acha que não existem, mas que estão sempre ao nosso redor, sejam essas criaturas boas ou ruins. Me chamo Arthur Stuperfata, e bem-vindos as minhas páginas."_

Essa era a saudação do meu avô no seu livro de contos de fadas. Então continuei lendo mais ardorosamente. Li sobre fadas, ninfas, anões, e até sobre trols. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o capítulo sobre os lobisomens e vampiros, e uma nova raça que meu avô acreditava poder ser criada.

_"Não sei se possível, mas vi uma vampira engravidar de um lobisomem, mas a criança não nasceu, não entendo ainda até hoje, mas será possível a criação de uma nova raça? Uma criança híbrida? Veloz como um vampiro, forte como um lobo? Como essa criança nasceria?"_

Essas eram as indagações do meu avô em seu diário. Eu continuava lendo cada vez com mais vontade, então um vento forte e frio entrou pela janela do meu quarto e uma mão fechou o livro que estava na minha mão.

- Você já leu mais do que deveria. – Falou uma voz dura.

- Como entrou aqui? – Perguntei encarando Angel.

- Tenho muita coisa a lhe dizer. – Disse Angel sentando na beira da minha cama.

- Comece pelo que você é e como ficou assim. – Eu disse me afastando dele.

- Bella, primeira coisa, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Sou um vampiro, fui transformado por outro vampiro. – Disse Angel.

- Como você tinha esta chave? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Minha "irmã" Alice chegou a nós e me entregou esta chave, ela me disse que eu iria encontrar a dona do livro em breve. – Respondeu Angel.

- Por que Angel? – Perguntei.

- Sua mãe colocou este apelido em mim, ela sabia que eu era um vampiro, mas eu nunca machuquei um humano até depois dela ir embora daqui, por isso eu fui embora, ela dizia que eu era um anjo por zelar pela vida humana. – Respondeu Angel.

- Essa sua "irmã", como ela sabia sobre mim? – Perguntei.

- Uma coisa de cada vez Bella. – Disse Angel. – Não conte nada sobre mim certo? Voltarei a cidade para proteger você, e esclarecendo uma coisa, não sou seu padrinho, isso foi algo dito pela sua mãe a Charlie e esse eu que você vê é meu verdadeiro eu, tirando os olhos que são lentes. – Disse Angel.

- Devo chama-lo de Edward? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sim, esse é meu nome, e ninguém me conhece assim aqui. Depois conversamos mais, vá dormir, depois respondo tudo que você quiser saber certo? – Disse Edward.

- Ta. – Respondi fechando o livro e o escondendo no seu lugarzinho de novo.

Eu pude vê-lo partir, mas meu sono só chegou quando o dia amanheceu, e quando Charlie entrou no quarto eu o pedi para ficar em casa, dizendo que a abertura da temporada foi demais para mim, ele deu um sorrisinho e me deixou ficar. Então, voltei a dormir.


	11. Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 10 – Esclarecimentos**

Quando acordei era nada mais nada menos do que 14 horas da tarde, Charlie não estava em casa, tudo estava silencioso. Levantei, escovei meus dentes e lavei o rosto, então desci para improvisar algo para comer e me sentar no sofá para tentar fazer a lição de casa atrasada. Quando estava descendo a escada ouvi a campainha, corri feito louca e abri a porta.

- Oi Bella. – Disse Edward.

- Oi, não pensei te ver tão cedo. – Respondi ao comprimento.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Edward.

- Sim. – Respondi abrindo a porta.

- Bella, peço desculpas a você por ter atropelado toda a sua vida. – Disse Edward.

- Nada, nunca fui normal mesmo. – Respondi abrindo a geladeira.

- Alguma pergunta? – Perguntou Edward.

- Todas possíveis – Respondi fechando a geladeira.

- Primeira. – Disse Edward sentando-se na cadeira da mesa.

- Como conheceu minha mãe? – Perguntei dando uma mordida em meu pão com mortadela.

- Sua mãe caçava a família do Volf, e ele me pegou como refém, ela tentou me livrar, mas a mãe dele me mordeu e me deixou lá tremendo. Eu não sabia o que estava me acontecendo e sua mãe veio tentar me ajudar, ela sugou grande parte do veneno e cuspiu fora, mas não tinha mais jeito, o veneno tinha chegado ao meu coração e eu já estava assim como sou hoje. – Respondeu Edward em um tom calmo. – Próxima. – Disse Ele me apressando.

- Depois disso você começou a trabalhar com ela? – Perguntei dando outra mordida no pão.

- Sim, eu declarei guerra a família do Volf por ter me dado esta maldição de presente, então comecei a ajuda-la, mas ela tinha que dizer algo ao Charlie, então ela disse que eu seria padrinho da filha dela, caso ela tivesse uma um dia, Charlie acreditou e eu comecei a freqüentar esta casa todos os finais de semana. – Edward pausou para respirar e voltou a falar – Depois matamos a mãe do Volf e todo o resto da família dele só sobrando ele. Em seguida você chegou e sua mãe deixou o Charlie, eu fiquei por aqui para protege-lo, mas Volf veio me atentar com sua força de persuasão e conseguiu, eu acabei matando um homem. – Terminou ele.

- Quem você matou? Como aprendeu a mexer com arco e flecha? – Perguntei preparando outro pão.

- Matei um dos quileutes, depois disso todos daquela aldeia declararam guerra aos vampiros e delimitaram locais pelos quais eu poderia andar e eu aceitei. Quanto ao arco e flecha, desde novo eu participava de competições da escola, depois de transformado, não dormia mais e nem queria machucar humanos, então me aperfeiçoei e comecei a caçar animais assim, mas quando estava sozinho me deixava tomar pelos instintos e caçava até sem armas, então aprendi o poder que tenho. – Respondeu ele.

- Essa "irmã" que você tem, como ela tem a chave? – Perguntei mordendo o pão recém preparado.

- Bom, depois que saí daqui descobri outros vampiros como eu, vegetarianos, o "pai" da família é Carlisle, um médico muito conhecido, eles me acolheram e me ensinaram tudo que sei hoje e Alice nos encontrou de uma forma bastante estranha, e ela já tinha esta chave, só fez me dar e dizer que eu encontraria a dona do livro estranhamente. Eu não sabia que sua mãe tinha este livro, então continuei com a chave guardada até aparecer você. – Respondeu Edward.

- Não explica muito mais tudo bem. – Respondi levando os pratos sujos a pia.

- A forma estranha dela é que ela vê o futuro, foi assim que ela nos achou, ela nos via em seu futuro, quanto à chave eu não sei como ela a tem, mas isso posso descobrir e quem sabe te dizer. – Disse Edward com um sorriso torto.

- HÁ – HÁ – Respondi com um sorriso da mesma forma que o dele.

Depois de toda essa conversa, ficamos sem papo algum, ai foi a vez dele de perguntar sobre a minha vida.

- Fale-me sobre você agora – Disse Edward.

- Nada de interessante, mas o que quer saber? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Namorado? – Perguntou ele.

- Não. – Respondi.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ele.

- Não sei, só sei que isso pra mim está fora de cogitação. – Respondi.

- Vai assumir a posição de sua mãe? – Perguntou ele.

- Com você agora aqui quem sabe, você poderia me ajudar. – Respondi.

- Talvez não Bella, não quero correr o risco de machucar você. – Disse ele.

- Você nunca machucou minha mãe, por quê me machucaria? – Perguntei me virando para olha-lo.

- Machuquei aquele senhor, posso machucar você sim. – Respondeu ele se levantando.

- Se você não vai me ajudar farei tudo sozinha. – Falei me aproximando dele.

- Não vou deixa-la sozinha, vou ajuda-la, mas por favor não sei o quanto consigo me controlar ao seu lado, não fique muito perto e fique sempre atenta. – Disse ele.

- E se você me atacar? – Perguntei – Só por precaução. – Eu disse.

- Leia o livro do seu avô deve dizer algo. – Disse ele indo em direção a porta – Tenho que ir, Alice me chama. – Disse ele saindo pela porta.

- Espera, como ela te chama se não ouço nada? – Perguntei olhando os lados da rua.

- Posso ler mentes Bella, quando ela mentaliza para mim consigo me concentrar e perceber seu chamado. – Respondeu ele. – Tchau! – Disse ele desaparecendo na rua.

Depois de toda essa conversa fiquei um pouco zonza e com dores de cabeça, me deitei no sofá e acabei cochilando, só acordei quando ouvi o barulho da porta da frente abrir. Levantei atordoada e vi Charlie entrando e correndo para me segurar.

- Calma queria. – Disse Charlie me segurando.

- Obrigada pai. – Agradeci colocando a mão na cabeça.

Charlie me deixou na cama e apagou a luz desejando boa noite. Dormi o resto da noite sem pesadelos ou lembranças, eu estava realmente muito enfadada.


	12. O aluno novato

**Capítulo 11 – O aluno novato**

Acordei muito suada, então levantei e fui tomar banho. Quando terminei me troquei e arrumei minha bolsa, foi quando olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 5:00 da manhã. Mesmo assim desci para a cozinha e comecei a prepar o café, eu ia fazer um bolo pra acompanhar o queijo com pão e o café fresquinho que estava passando. Quando tudo estava pronto o relógio marcava 6:00 da manhã, então Charlie desceu todo pronto para trabalhar.

- Você melhorou Bells? – Perguntou Charlie sentando-se a mesa.

- Sim pai, estou bem melhor, vou a aula hoje. – Respondi colocando tudo na mesa.

- Vai dirigindo? – Perguntou ele pegando um pão com queijo.

- Sim, não tenho nada que me faça não dirigir. – Respondi colocando o café dele no copo.

- Achava melhor levar você. – Disse ele mordendo o pão.

- Pai, não gosto de andar na viatura. – Falei quase choramingando.

- Mas me deixara mais tranquilo, por favor Bells. – Disse ele lavando as mãos na pia.

- Ta certo então, só hoje. – Respondi pegando minha mochila e esperando ele na porta.

Charlie fechou toda a casa e entrou na viatura. Quando ele entrou no estacionamento da escola Mike só esperou que eu descesse da viatura.

- Você está bem Bella? – Perguntou Mike.

- Sim. – Respondi com um sorrisinho torto.

- Achei estranho você faltar ontem e o Charlie te trazer hoje, pensei que você tivesse piorado daquele seu mal estar. – Disse Mike.

- Ontem estava meio cansada só isso. – Respondi saindo na direção do bloco.

Chegando a sala de aula me sentei na carteira perto da janela, o dia estava meio escuro, com uma cara de que ia chover bem forte, de repente tudo na sala havia parado, todos olhavam para um lugar, a porta. A senhora Connor tentou conter as alunas principalmente que queriam dar sempre opiniões na aula, mas sempre eram opiniões de gracinhas para o novato que estava entrando, então de repente ele acenou para mim e sentou ao meu lado na carteira que dava para duas pessoas.

- Olá Bella. – Disse o novato sorrindo.

- Edward? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Surpresa? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Sim, como você se matriculou? – Perguntei mais surpresa ainda.

- Tenho 17 anos Bella, o que fiz demais foi seduzir a diretora. – Disse ele.

- Sério? – Perguntei de olhos totalmente arregalados.

- Claro que não a seduzi, mas 17 anos é verdade. – Respondeu ele.

- Estacionado no tempo? – Perguntei me acalmando.

- Sim. – Respondeu ele tirando os óculos escuros.

- Depois temos que conversar. – Eu disse num tom atutoritária.

- Claro. – Respondeu ele.

A senhora Connor começou a sua aula, mas ninguém prestava atenção, toda a atenção estava voltada para Edward Cullen. Quando a aula terminou eu fui a primeira a sair de sala e logo depois ele me alcançou.

- Você parece ser bem popular. – Falei com um ar de grosseira.

- É, mas não sou eu necessariamente. – Ele disse me acompanhando.

- E o que seria? – Perguntei abrindo o meu armário.

- Eu tenho força, voz atrativa, uma beleza chamativa, tudo isso são pontos para atração de vítimas Bella. – Respondeu ele sussurando em meu ouvido.

- Atrativos que nem precisaria para você. – Eu disse guardando meus livros.

- Concordo com você. – Respondeu ele. – Por isso quero distância de todos os humanos pelo menos de alvoroço como foi hoje, tenho que me controlar. – Disse ele fechando meu armário.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Perguntei tentando empurrar sua mão.

- Nada eu acho. – Disse ele.

- Ah claro, você acha. – Eu disse encarando-o

- Olá. – Disse uma voz suave e doce.

- Olá Alice, essa é Bella. – Disse Edward.

- Olá Bella, sou a ... – Ela começou a falar.

- "Irmã" do Edward. Muito prazer. – Respondi interrompendo-a

- Vou deixar vocês agora, tenho algo o que fazer. – Disse Edward saindo em passos mais velozes que os de humanos.

- Vamos ao intervalo Bella? – Perguntou Alice.

- Claro. – Eu respondi

Quando chegamos ao refeitório me dirigi a fila do lanche, Alice sentou-se numa mesa afastada de todas as outras, quando peguei meu lanche Jéssica acenava para mim, mas eu a comprimentei com os olhos e me dirigi até Alice.

- Suas amigas lhe chamam, se preferir posso deixá-la em paz. – Disse Alice.

- Não, tudo bem. – Eu respondi.

- Você pode me achar um pouco atrevida, mas acho que Edward já lhe explicou coisas sobre mim não? – Perguntou ela.

- Sim, ele me disse sobre seus poderes. – Eu respondi sussurrando. – Mas, como ele conseguiu se matricular? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Estamos todos aqui Bella, firmamos casa em Forks por causa do Edward, mesmo ele agora sendo quase um anônimo para todos daqui. Enfim, Carlisle o matriculou, como a todos nós. – Respondeu Alice.

- Todos? – Perguntei olhando ao redor e não vendo ninguém parecido com eles.

- Sim, eu, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. – Respondeu ela.

- Onde estão? – Perguntei me virando para Alice.

- Em casa, eu vim hoje porque Edward me pediu. – Respondeu ela. – Bella, espero que entenda que para nós nos controlarmos é muito difícil, principalmente no meio de tantos humanos assim, tantos cheiros de sangue. – Disse Alice.

- Então como vocês estão aqui? – Perguntei.

- Faz tempo que nos controlamos, conseguimos nos manter com sangue de animais muito bem. – Disse Alice.

- Edward me disse isso. – Respondi.

- Mas garanto que ele não lhe disse uma coisa muito valiosa que você precisa saber. – Disse Alice muito misteriosa.

- O que ele não me disse? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- O "irmão" que a René falou para você na carta é o Jasper, Bella. – Disse Alice.

- E como Edward não me contou? Ele disse que não sabia. – Eu disse com uma raiva surgindo dentro de mim.

- E ele não sabe, escondi isso dele, e fiz com que esse pensamento nunca vinhesse a tona. – Respondeu ela.

- Por que? – Perguntei.

- Jasper diz não lembrar muito da vida humana, só lembra que o seu avô deu a chave a ele quando ele ia lutar na guerra, ele levou sem perguntar para que era. – Disse Ela. – E antes que me pergunte, ele virou vampiro porque foi mordido pela irmã do Volf, ele me disse que ela apareceu na guerra de uma maneira maluca e ele ficou encantado com a beleza dela, ela o seduziu e quando ele acordou na cama dela ela o mordeu, mas ele disse que nunca mataria ninguém e a deixou sozinha . – Disse Alice.

- A família do Volf fez muito mal a ele e a Edward. – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Fez sim Bella. – Disse Alice. – Mas agora vamos, você tem de ir para casa, Edward lhe espera no estacionamento. – Disse Alice.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, Edward estava parado na frente de um carro totalmente atual, um volvo prateado lindo.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Carlisle me deu, quando não precisa se gastar dinheiro com muita coisa a fortuna se acumula e então compramos coisas quase inutilizadas. – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta para mim.

- Tchau Bella. – Disse Alice acenando.

- Você não vem? – Perguntei a Alice.

- Não, eu vou para outro lado. – Respondeu ela dando um sorrisinho.

- Está certo então. – Respondi com o mesmo sorrisinho dela.

- Tchau Alice. – Disse Edward arrancando o carro.


	13. Primeiras experiências

**Capítulo 12 – Primeiras experiências**

No caminho de casa, Edward corria como um maluco no volante do seu volvo prateado, e eu estava quase agarrada a porta morrendo de medo.

- O que você tem? – Perguntou Edward.

- Diminua por favor. – Pedi quase gaguejando.

- Desculpe. – Respondeu ele reduzindo a velocidade.

- Obrigada. – Eu falei aliviada. – Por que Alice não veio conosco? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Eu acho que não devia dizer mas, Alice foi cassar com Emmett e Rosalie. – Respondeu Edward.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu agüento essa. – Respondi.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou ele com um rosto preocupado.

- Gostaria de vê-los cassando um dia. – Respondi sorridente.

- Ta maluca? Somos totalmente entregue aos nossos instintos, podemos acabar atacando você. – Respondeu ele zangado comigo.

- Desculpe, agora se acalme por favor. – Eu disse entre dentes.

- Mudemos de assunto Bella. – Disse ele fazendo uma curva totalmente fechada.

- Certo. – Eu respondi. – Posso ligar o som? – Pedi com o dedo no botão de ligar.

- Claro. – Respondeu ele.

- Debussy? – Perguntei reconhecendo a música.

- Sim, de alguma forma me conforta, ou algo parecido. – Respondeu ele parando o carro na frente da minha casa.

- Lembro da René quando ouço, mas não posso fazer nada não é mesmo, ela se foi. – Eu disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Ei, René não queria que você ficasse assim. – Disse Edward enxugando meu rosto.

Quando senti suas mãos frias enxugarem minhas lágrimas eu o olhei bem dentro de seus olhos e o imaginei sem aquelas lentes verdes que ele usava, e até ousei pedir para que retirasse.

- Você quer ver como realmente sou? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim, gostaria de ver a cor dos seus olhos. – Eu respondi.

Ele retirou as lentes e me olhou fixadamente, seus olhos eram num tom amarelo dourado, claro até demais para passar desapercebido, mas eram lindos para serem olhos de vampiros.

- Surpresa? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim, porque são desta cor? – Perguntei curiosa

- Porque me alimento de animais. – Respondeu ele ainda me olhando.

- São lindos. – Eu disse fora de mim.

- Bella, não se deixe levar pela magia que existe neles. – Disse Edward.

- Não há magia, só beleza. – Eu disse tocando seu rosto.

- Bella, afaste-se, posso te machucar. – Disse ele segurando minhas mãos.

- Você não vai me machucar, não faria isso. – Eu respondi lutando contra sua força.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Perguntou ele me encarando.

- Charlie não está aqui, e você me trouxe para casa, poderia ter me atacado no caminho, mas não o fez. – Respondi sensatamente.

- Tem razão nisto, mas não tem como dizer que não a machucaria se a beijasse Bella. – Disse ele ainda me encarando.

- Experimente. – Eu disse desafiando-o

Ele ficou me olhando fixadamente nos olhos, prendeu minhas mãos com apenas uma das suas e a outra levou ao meu rosto, depois desceu ao meu pescoço, passando a mesma por dentro dos meus cabelos e segurando a minha nuca.

- Bella, desde que a salvei senti algo diferente. – Disse Edward parando para respirar. – Não sabia quem você era, nem de onde vinha, mas ver você indefesa e precisando da minha ajuda me deu vida. – Disse ele se aproximando do meu rosto. – Depois que você me desafiou a tentar desvendar os segredos predestinados a você sozinha, isso me deixou maluco, só em imaginar que você poderia se machucar Bella. – Disse ele a um dedo da minha boca.

- Então me proteja Edward, esteja sempre comigo. – Eu disse fechando os olhos.

Ele me puxou para sua boca, e eu senti uma pressão forte e fria em meus lábios, em seguida senti seus dedos correrem por meu cabelo e segurarem mais forte a minha nuca para me puxar para mais perto. Ele soltou minhas mãos e eu o abracei fortemente, não com a mesma força que ele tinha, mas com toda a que eu possuía. Seu beijo me deixava sem pensamentos, me deixava sem ação alguma a não ser a de puxa-lo para perto cada vez mais, sua boca era gelada mas com um beijo doce que me deixava maluca de pensar que teria de soltá-lo uma hora. De repente ele começou a me apertar, me puxar pela cintura para mais perto dele, então eu o soltei...

- Edward pare, você está me machucando. – Eu gritei.

- Desculpe Bella. – Disse ele me empurrando contra a porta do carro.

- Não tem nada não, eu sabia do risco. – Respondi tentando respirar.

- Mas eu não devia ter passado dos limites, me desculpe. – Disse ele apertando o volante de seu volto. – Desça por favor, preciso ir embora. – Disse ele sem me olhar.

- Prometa que não irá sumir. - Eu disse.

- Prometo Bella. – Respondeu ele me olhando.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e abri a porta do carro, quando desci e entrei em casa ouvi o carro arrancar e desaparecer em pouco tempo, então entrei e tranquei a porta. Quando olhei para o relógio vi que Charlie chegaria em torno de uma hora, então fui tomar banho para poder preparar o jantar para nós dois. No banho tudo que vinha na minha mente era Edward e toda a cena que vivemos dentro de seu volvo, surgia em mim também um medo que ele sumisse por medo de me machucar de verdade, ou de que ocorresse coisa pior entre a gente. Então ouvi Charlie chegar e me chamar da sala então dei por mim e percebi que não tinha feito nada para comer ainda e que havia passado uma hora no banho.

- Bella querida, você fez algo? – Perguntou Charlie da porta do quarto.

- Não pai, desculpe, cheguei um pouco tarde e me distrai – Respondi saindo pronta para o jantar.

- Então tudo bem, vamos comer na casa do Billy. – Disse Charlie pegando as chaves da minha picape. - Acho que você gostaria de dirigir não? - Perguntou ele dando-me a chave.

- Claro pai. – Respondi pegando as chaves e saindo de casa.

No caminho da aldeia dos Quileute eu pude pensar mais no que Edward havia me dito sobre matar um dos homens da aldeia, mas não disse nada em voz alta, só fingia que ouvia o que Charlie falava. Quando chegamos a aldeia tudo estava iluminado como se fosse ter uma festa grande, então estacionei a picape e acompanhei Charlie até a casinha de Billy, depois me sentei no terraço pequeno e fiquei olhando a lua, em sua total soberania sob nossas cabeças, a lua estava completamente cheia.


	14. Roda de fogueira

**Capítulo 13 – Roda de fogueira**

Enquanto eu olhava a lua pude sentir que alguém me olhava, olhei assustada para trás e percebi uma sombra maior atrás da árvore logo atrás de mim.

- Quem é? – Perguntei com medo.

- Desculpe Bella, só achei que não deveria te atrapalhar. – Disse Jacob vindo na minha direção.

- Oi Jacob, você me assustou. – Eu disse olhando para a lua novamente.

- É linda não é? – Perguntou ele sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Sim, mas me diga, o que vai ter por aqui, está tudo tão produzido? – Perguntei sem tirar os olhos da lua.

- Ah, a senhora Clearwater é que organiza tudo, ela preparou um jantar, e depois nos sentaremos ao redor de uma fogueira para contar nossas lendas. – Respondeu Jacob.

- Lendas sobre o que? – Perguntei encarando-o

- Como surgimos, o que somos, esse tipo de coisa. – Respondeu ele.

- Mas você acredita em alguma Jacob? – Perguntei ainda encarando-o.

- Não particularmente, só acho que são vitais para nossa aldeia. – Respondeu ele me olhando. – Você está bonita Bella. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Respondi meio sem graça.

- Crianças venham, Billy chama vocês. – Disse a senhora Clearwater de longe.

- Claro senhora, já estamos indo. – Respondeu Jacob ficando de pé. – Vamos? – Perguntou ele estendendo a mão para mim.

- Sim. – Respondi levantando-me sozinha.

Quando chegamos a casa de Billy todos estavam sentados a mesa, minha cadeira estava vaga ao lado de uma garota bonita, de cabelos lisos pretos e um pouco magra, então fui até lá e me sentei. A senhora Clearwater serviu frango assado e uma porção de arroz para cada pessoa, depois disso nós mesmos começamos a nos servir com tudo que estava em cima da mesa, me levantei para pegar meu refrigerante mas Jacob já voltava da pequena cozinha com dois copos na mão.

- Um é seu Bella. – Disse Jacob me dando o copo.

- Obrigada Jake. – Eu agradeci com um sorrisinho.

Voltei ao meu lugar e terminei de jantar, depois deixei meu prato na pia, onde a garota que havia sentado ao meu lado estava lavando-os, então para não parecer mal educada eu a cumprimentei.

- Olá, deixo isso aqui? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Sim, pode deixar, hoje os pratos são meus. – Respondeu a menina.

- Você não quer ajuda para nada? – Perguntei ainda desconfiada.

- Se você puder, pega os outros pratos que faltam em cima da mesa por favor? – Perguntou a menina dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro, só um segundo. – Eu respondi e fui pegar todos os outros pratos.

- Obrigada, a propósito, meu nome é Leah. – Disse a menina agradecendo.

- De nada, me chamo Bella. – Respondi dando um sorrisinho torto para ela.

Depois de ajuda-la fui para fora da pequena casa dos Black, e encontrei Charlie que me acompanhou até a roda de fogueira onde ia ter as histórias sobre os Quileutes. Jacob estava sentado ao lado de Billy do outro lado da roda, e logo que dei pelo resto dos rostos, haviam muitos jovens sentados para ouvir as histórias, entre eles estava o rosto de Leah. A senhora Clearwater acendeu a fogueira e correu para se sentar ao lado de Leah. Em seguida, Billy começou a contar as lendas.

- Há algum tempo atrás, vivíamos todos me harmonia, nós os Quileutes não saiamos da nossa aldeia por quase nada, mas depois de certo tempo ela não era mais segura. Coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, começando pelos nossos jovens, toda noite de lua cheia podíamos ouvir uivos vindos das montanhas e sempre que olhávamos nos quartos das nossas crianças, elas haviam sumido. – Dizia Billy num tom bem serenos. – Com um tempo os pais se juntaram para procurar seus filhos, entre eles estava meu pai, o ancião da aldeia, mas de nada adiantou os pais procurarem, porque todo amanhecer nossos filhos estavam em suas camas como haviam sumido apareciam por mágica. – Pausou Billy pegando uma cerveja para tomar.

- Continua senhor Black. – Disse a voz de um menino que não poderia ter mais de 15 anos de idade.

- Calma Seth – Disse Billy. – Então uma bela noite, a lua estava em sua total plenitude no céu e quando nossas crianças foram dormir todos os pais ficaram expertos, pois sabiam que seus filhos sumiriam em breve. Meu pai por sua vez, ficou parado na porta para impedir que eu saísse, mas de nada adiantou, eu consegui sair com apenas um pulo, assim ele não teve outra, reuniu todos os pais e nos seguiu, até que no alto de uma colina viu que nos transformávamos em lobos, nós formávamos uma enorme alcatéia, uma alcatéia que protegia a nossa aldeia todas as noites fervorosamente. – Disse Billy bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja. – Ficamos anos protegendo a nossa aldeia sem nenhum perigo demais para nós, até que uma noite, um humano, ou parecia pelo menos, entrou em nossos domínios, nessa época eu já era velho, mas era o líder do bando. Todos me obedeceram quando os mandei ficar parado, com a exessão de um, o Ralf, um jovem lobo esquentado, ele se transformou e foi atacar o humano, mas o humano se defendeu e o matou, e ainda tomou todo o sangue do Ralf, então minha fúria foi tão grande que mandei que todos os atacassem, mas os outros ficaram com medo, então eu me transformei com a ajuda da lua cheia e fui tentar defender nossa tribo, mas o humano pegou meu pai como refém e me pedia desculpa direto, dizendo que não tinha a intenção de matar o Ralf, mas eu não tive pena dele e fui para cima, mas ele correu soltando meu pai e disse que não queria me machucar. – Disse Billy tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja. – Eu fui atrás dele fervorosamente, mas ele corria mais do que eu e conseguiu me acertar e como eu já era velho, minhas forças não conseguiram vence-lo, assim fiquei paralítico e fizermos então um contrato, ele não entraria em nossas terras e também não diríamos a ninguém o que ele realmente era, e é assim até hoje. – Terminou Billy ganhando todos os aplausos dos jovens que o assistiam.

- Mas Billy, o que esse tal "humano" era verdadeiramente? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Minha querida Bella, ele era um frio. – Respondeu ele me encarando.

- Como assim frio? – Perguntei mais desconfiada ainda.

- Um sanguessuga minha querida, quando ver um por ai cuidado, não quero que Charlie veja você machucada. – Disse Billy como se soubesse de algo.

- Obrigada pela dica Billy. – Eu respondi tentando parecer mais confiante.

Ao fim de todas as lendas eu percebi que Billy falava de Edward, do homem morto, do acordo, tudo era Edward, e que ele sabia sobre eu e Edward sem que eu precisasse comentar sobre tal fato. Eu fiquei bastante preocupada e precisava falar com Edward, mas eu não tinha idéia de como entrar em contato com ele. Fiquei muito tempo sentada no terraço da casa de Billy tentando falar com Edward pelo pensamento como Alice, mas não sabia se havia conseguido, então ouvi Charlie sair da casa de Billy.

- Vamos Bella? – Perguntou Charlie.

- Quando quiser pai. – Respondi me levantando.

- Obrigado pelo jantar e pelas histórias Billy. – Agradeceu Charlie apertando a mão do seu amigo.

- De nada Charlie. – Respondeu Billy sorrindo para Charlie. – Tchau Bella e boa noite. – Disse Billy me olhando.

- Tchau senhor Black. – Eu respondi acenando para ele.

- Bella, vai sem se despedir de mim? – Perguntou Jacob.

- Ah, desculpem Jake, havia esquecido de você realmente. – Eu respondi sorrindo. – Até a próxima Jake. – Eu me despedi acenando.

- Até mais ver Bells. – Respondeu Jacob sorrindo para mim.

Quando eu e Charlie entramos na picape eu a liguei e dei a partida para sair daquela aldeia o mais rápido possível, na minha cabeça só havia Edward e mais Edward. Chegando em casa estacionei a picape, Charlie abriu a porta enquanto eu desligava a picape, então entramos em casa.

- Boa noite querida. – Disse Charlie sentado no sofá.

- Boa noite pai. – Respondi subindo as escadas para meu quarto.

Quando entrei no meu quarto que fechei a porta tive um susto imenso com uma sombra que surgia pela janela dele.

- Olá Bella. – Dizia Edward sentado na cadeira da minha mesinha de estudos.

- Oi Edward, que susto. – Eu respondi soltando a respiração.

- Me desculpe. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – Você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou ele com um rosto sério.

- Sim, você me ouviu? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Não, Alice que me disse para vir vê-la. – Respondeu ele.

- Ah, Alice. Mas esquecendo dela, Edward, você matou um dos lobos Quileutes foi? – Perguntei me sentando na cama.

- Sim Bella, foi um deles sim, mas como você soube? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Eu estava na aldeia numa roda de fogueira e contaram esta lenda, ou nem tanta lenda assim. – Respondi surpresa.

- Esperava por isso. – Disse ele apertando as mãos nos pulsos.

- Você deixou Billy da forma que é agora. Meu Deus, você fez mal demais aquelas pessoas. – Falei abaixando a cabeça.

- Fiz Bella, e sei que fiz, por isso não quero você perto de mim, não posso estar muito perto, posso machuca-la. – Disse ele se aproximando de mim. – Você leu o guia do seu avô? – Perguntou ele.

- Não Edward, não o li mais, mas independente dele sei que não me machucará. – Eu respondi me aproximando dele.

- Não confie Bella. – Disse ele afastando-se.

- Por favor não me ignore Edward, não consigo ficar longe de você, independente do perigo que seja, quero corre-lo com você, não fuja de mim. – Falei mais perto dele.

- Não consigo ficar longe de você também, mas posso machuca-la. – Dizia ele com um rosto triste.

- Não vai Edward, não vai. – Repeti fervorosamente frente a frente com ele.

Então ele cedeu aos seus desejos e me beijou. Desta vez ele me beijava mais carinhosamente, com uma delicadeza estrema, mas tentava me tocar poucas vezes quanto fosse possível, enquanto as minhas mãos encontravam-se em seus cabelos puxando para mais perto de mim. Ele começou a me abraçar e passar as mãos pelas minhas costas, depois ele me puxou para seu colo e eu fui sem nenhuma resistência, então ele deu por si e me empurrou em cima da cama.

- Bella, por favor. – Disse ele levantando-se da cadeira.

- Desculpa, às vezes não me controlo. – Falei com medo que ele sumisse.

- Bella, você tem de me controlar ta? – Pediu ele sentando-se na cama próximo a mim.

- Ta, tudo bem. – Eu respondi olhando-o nos olhos. – Me diz uma coisa, você me transformaria se me mordesse? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, fui transformado por uma mordida, como não transformaria você se a mordesse. – Respondeu ele como se detestasse a pergunta.

- Ah, era curiosidade, os vampiros dos filmes são assim também. – Falei sorrindo.

- Você é única Bella. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Agora tenho que ir, Charlie virá vê-la em dois minutos, tchau. – Disse Edward dando um beijo na minha testa.

- Tchau, até amanhã. – Eu respondi acertando um selinho em sua boca.

Edward deu uma risadinha da minha atitude e desceu pela janela. Dois minutos exatos Charlie subiu para me olhar, viu a janela aberta e a fechou, depois ele saiu e fechou a porta do quarto. Demorei pra dormir pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, mas quando peguei no sono, meu sonho foi apenas com Edward Cullen.


End file.
